Help!- Riverdale
by JaxAph
Summary: Hey guys, it's me hawkpheonix2-4firebtz. My first Riverdale fanfic. Veronica's my fav. Who's yours? Type in the reviews. Also, go ahead and give me feedback in the reviews too. My email . Tell me what you want me to do next. Cya! Read on!
1. Chapter 1: Trapped

_**Chapter 1: Trapped**_

_**Hey guys! It's me, hawkpheonix2-4firebtz! So, this is my very first Riverdale fanfic and I've only seen up to the middle of season two right now so, I'm sorry if it's a bit wrong. Enjoy the story!**_

_**Author's Note: Rated M, Drug Use, Violence, Blood and Mature themes and Coarse Language.**_

_**It was Sunday afternoon when Jughead sat down in a booth at Pop's. He took his bag off and takes his laptop out. "Oh, shit…" He had seen men surrounding Veronica and Betty right outside Pop's.**_

_**The first man grabbed Ronnie and choked her. "V! Put her down!" Betty exclaimed. Betty quickly kicked the man in his balls. As Veronica fell, Jughead raced towards them. He quickly caught Veronica in his arms. "Veronica. Veronica! Ronnie!" He shook her unconscious body in his arms. **_

_**Suddenly, the other men knocked Veronica out of his arms and drugged Veronica. "HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY FRIEND!" Betty shouted furiously. Jughead swiftly punched him in the jaw and then threw another punch to his throat. **_

_**The criminal fell and ran away as fast as he could. The other criminals went with him, scared like little babies. "B?" Betty heard a slurred and quiet voice. She turned around to see Veronica leaning against the car, swaying.**_

_**She was covered in cuts and bruises and she looked like she was about to faint. "V…." Betty responded. "We need to get you to the hospital...". "I-"Before Veronica could finish her sentence, she had fallen, but Betty had caught her. "Betty. I'm sorry if I'm too much trouble." Veronica replied, her voice still slurred.**_

"_**No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. It's fine. Me and Jughead, we're gonna get you to the hospital, ok?" Betty said, tears dropping down her face. Veronica nodded. Jughead took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Alice Cooper, Betty's mom. **_

_**When Alice picked up, Juggy handed his phone to Betty. "Mom? Yeah, it's me, Betty. Um, can you drive here? To Pop's?" Betty asked her mom, more worried about Ronnie than ever.**_

"_**Why? What's happened? Is everything all right? Are you okay, Betty?" Alice spoke over the phone, concerned about her daughter. "No, Mom, I'm fine. There was just a little accident and Veronica's been hurt, and-"She was cut off by her mom just when she was about to finish her sentence.**_

"_**Say no more, Betty. I'm on my way." Alice finished, then hung up. When Alice got there, Betty swung Veronica's arm around her neck and she helped her walk towards the car. Jughead rushed in front of them and opened the back seat car door for them. **_

_**Betty placed Veronica in there, then sat in herself. Once they got to the hospital, Betty called Hermione Lodge, Veronica's mother.**_

_**Once Hermione picked up, Betty spoke. "Mrs. Lodge? Yes, it's me, Betty. Um, I'm just calling to tell you that Jughead and I are at the hospital with Veronica. She and I were assaulted by five men and she was drugged. I think you should get here no-"**_

_**Before she could finish her sentence, Hermione said: "I'm coming with Hiram now. Will she be okay?" Hermione had asked, a worried sound in her voice. "Um, well, when my mom picked us up, I had to help her walk. She was swaying and her voice was slurred. I'm really worried about her, Mrs. Lodge. Please, get here fast." Betty answered. **_

_**When Hermione and Hiram arrived, some others arrived too; The Pussycats, Mr. Cooper, Cheryl Blossom, Archie Andrews and his dad and Polly Cooper. "Where's Veronica?" Archie asked, furious. "I swear, I will find these guys and KILL THEM!" "Whoa, Archie. Settle down, sweetie." Mrs. Lodge said.**_

_**Suddenly, the doctor came out. Hermione walked up to him, along with Betty, Archie and Josie.**_

_**"How's my daughter?' Hermione asked him. "Well, the drugs she had gotten dosed with are very strong." He responded. They all gasped. "What? So are you saying that-? That-?" Betty couldn't speak anymore. Her eyes filled with tears. "But, she is recovering quickly. She will be fine." Doctor Deraynii spoke. **_

_**They were all relieved. None of which were more than Betty of course. Betty had always cared for Veronica. They were best friends. And for some reason, she felt guilty.  
"She is awake. Only two of you can see her. I suggest you choose wisely."**_

_**When the doctor left, Betty and Josie were chosen to see her. Hermione eagerly wanted to see her daughter, but her friends wanted to see her more. When Betty and Josie had walked into Veronica's room, they sat on her bed.**_

_**"Hey, V. How you holding up?" Josie asked, happy to see her fellow pussycat.**_

_**"Better, I guess. Other than the fact of feeling like I need to vomit." Veronica replied.**_

_**"Great to know that." Betty answered. They heard a knock on the door. The door opened. "Hello. It's me again, Doctor Deraynii. Um, Veronica's alright to go home now. You can go whenever you would like." Doctor Deraynii had spoken.**_

_**They cheered. "Finally, I want to say hi to everyone." Veronica Replied. Once they had gotten out, Veronica had fallen. "V!" They both shouted. Fortunately, they caught her just in time. They both sighed in relief.**_

_**Now it was clear that Veronica needed help walking. Betty and Josie swung her arms around their necks and helped her walk over to the waiting room. Everyone turned around. "Ronnie!" Archie shouted, relieved. He ran up to her and kissed her. **_

_**She chuckled. "Hey, Arch." Veronica greeted. "Ronnie, sweetie." Hermione looked at her daughter, furious at the men who did this to her. "Mom. I missed you..." Veronica announced. She went up to her and hugged her tightly.**_

_**"I love you, sweetie." Her mom said.**_

_**"Veronica. I'm so glad to see that you're alright." Cheryl said. "Cheryl. Thanks..." Veronica replied. They hugged. Finally, Jughead.**_

_**Veronica and Jughead hugged. "Thanks, Juggy. If it weren't for you, I'm pretty sure that I'd be dead now. He scared the thugs off." She thanked him.**_

_**"Thank you, Jughead. For saving my daughters life." Hiram thanked. "Oh, It's no big deal, Mr. Lodge." Jughead replied with modesty.**_

_**"Come on. How 'bout we go to Pop's?" Archie asked them. "Ok. Mom, dad. You can go back home. Oh, and if those thugs come back. Archie and Jughead are protecting Betty and I, ok?" Veronica said.**_

_**"We're fine with that. Just be careful." Hiram said.**_

_**Betty, Archie, Jughead and Veronica all walked to Pop's together.**_

_**THE END OF CHAPTER 1. **_

_**Bye! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. Chapter 2 is coming 19th of March 2019. Thanks for reading!.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Mystery

_**Hey guys! Chapter 2 of Help!-Riverdale Fanfic is out! So hope you enjoy! Bye!**_

_**Author's Note: Rated M, Drug use, Coarse language and Mature Themes.**_

_**Chapter 2: Mystery**_


End file.
